Life in Spira
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: Small snippets of Tidus and Yuna's life together after Vengagun and the return of Tidus. Chapter 7: Running in Bevelle. Tidus and Yuna spend an afternoon together in Bevelle. That goes downhill when spotted by Shelinda, Spira's top news reporter, what is the couple to do to escape becoming Spira's top news story?
1. Blitzball Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters associated with it. They are owned by Square Enix. **

* * *

It had been months since the defeat of Vegnagun and the return of Tidus. Things were beginning to fall into place just like they always did. And when things fall into place people are able to go back to doing what they love. Tidus spent most of his time with Yuna, seeing they were separated for over two years, but Tidus also spent his time playing his favorite sport: Blitzball.

That was why the young couple was in Luca: to see Tidus and the Aurochs back in action. It was the opening tournament again and it was the last round of the day: the championship round. It was the Aurochs versus the Psyches, a rematch that the Psyches had being wanting since their defeat during Yuna's pilgrimage.

The stands were filled to the brim. There wasn't a single empty seat in the stadium. The crowd was cheering for the game to begin. A person couldn't even hear himself think with all the noise that was coming from the mass of people.

The Sphere Pool's water supply was being checked and all the final arrangements were being made for the final round. The Aurochs were trying to calm their nerves. Keepa was nervously sitting inside the Aurochs' locker-room, holding his stomach. Botta and Jassu were tossing a blitzball back and forth, trying to get warmed up. Datto was juggling a ball with his feet, and Letty was going over attack formation that would work best against the Psyches. The captain of the team, Wakka, had decided to sit the opening game out, wanting to stay with Vidina and Lulu still, and Beclem was busy playing coach for the Aurochs rather than playing the game.

The last player for the Aurochs was standing on the edge of the Sphere Pool taking in all the excitement of the crowd. It had been a while since he had actually played a Blitzball game. Tidus was excited. The Farplane was so boring compared to life in Spria. Sure, he saw his mother again, and he was finally with his dad, Jecht, and Auron was there, and meeting Braska was interesting, but it didn't feel like he was home.

Home was with Yuna on Besaid, and if felt great. They had been spending the last few months together at every moment. It wasn't until she left on that mission with Paine and Rikku that Tidus had felt truly alone. That's when he began to practice Blitz again, just in time for the starting tournament. He had shaken off the rust and was ready to play.

"Tidus, get in here! The games about to start and we need to go over a few things!" Tidus glanced over his shoulder to see Beclem motioning for him to come inside. Taking one last look at the crowd, Tidus disappeared into the locker-room.

He barely paid attention to what Beclem was saying. He heard something about what formation they were using and the weaknesses of the Psyches were, but other than that Tidus couldn't recall a thing. He was too excited for the game.

Before he knew it, the Aurochs went bursting into the Sphere Pool. Tidus felt at home in the water of the Sphere Pool. The Psyches came out soon after. Tidus and Berrik shook hands before swimming over to their positions. The ball was launched and the game began!

It was a tough game. Datto had little luck against the defense of Nimrook when it came to shooting. Nimrook was like a wall, nothing could get by him. Eigaar was causing trouble for the Aurochs' defense. Botta took him down a few times with his Nap Tackle, but Egiaar answered back with his own Venom Tackle, making it hard for the ball to get up field to Tidus and Datto. Keepa was doing a good job defending the goal. But, the game was going nowhere. Tidus would get up field only to be tackled hard by both Judda and Lakkam without the referee calling a single foul.

By the end of the first half the Aurochs were down 0 to 1. Blappa had managed to squeeze the ball past Keepa with a Nap Shot.

When the Aurochs entered the locker-room, Beclem began to shout about the lazy job that they were doing, just like how he had first started training them on the island. He drew up a new attack formation and yelled at the Aurochs to get out there and play their game.

The second half was much livelier than the first. Players were tackling each other like there was no tomorrow and were scrapping for the ball. Letty managed to pull off a long pass to Tidus. It went through and put Tidus in a great position in front of the goal. Judda and Lakkam came charging after him, but Tidus' Jecht Shot put a quick stop to them, and the only thing that could be heard for a second was the ball swishing into the back of the net. The crowd went crazy, cheering on the Aurochs.

The last play of the game for the Aurochs came at the 4 minute mark. Keepa dived in the way of the ball, throwing it out to Jassu. Jassu managed to dodge an attack made by Blappa, to throw it all way up field to Tidus.

Tidus leaped over Judda, and side stepped Lakkam. He was free and the only thing between him and the goal was Nimrook. Time was ticking down only 30 seconds were left, but time seemed to stop for the star blitzer. His ocean blue eyes scanned the crowd, almost like he was looking for someone. His eyes stopped when he found the person in east block, front row, fifth from the right. It was a young woman with short brown hair and bi-colored eyes. Their eyes connected for a moment. She gave him a reassuring smile, and he gave her a thumbs up. He kicked the ball to the top of the pool, so hard that it went outside the water. He followed it soon after. Gravity didn't seem to affect him up there. His foot connected hard with the ball sending it whizzing back into the Sphere Pool and straight at the goalie. Only five seconds left. Nimrook eyed the ball as it came to him at an amazing speed. Four, he prepared himself for the catch. Three, his arms began to tense up nervously. Two, he blinked. One, he opened his eyes in time to the ball jet right past him. Zero, it hit the back of the net.

The crowd roared at the amazing feet. The Aurochs had come from behind to beat the Psyches. Tidus dived back into the Sphere Pool, only to be crowded by his fellow teammates. The crowd began to chant his name, while the Aurochs patted him on the back while shoving him around in excitement, like most sports team do.

Yet, Tidus didn't see, hear, or feel any of that. His eyes were locked with Yuna's, who was smiling widely while cheering with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

Yuna was patiently waiting for Tidus to come out from the locker-room which was kind of hard seeing a horde of fans was piled outside it. She knew it might be an hour or more before her beau would make it out.

That's why when she felt someone enveloped her in a hug, she almost pull her guns on them. But when she heard his voice, she relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Surprise," he whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Yuna smiled, "How did you manage to away with that crowd right outside your door?"

Tidus spun her around so that she was facing him, "Hey, in Zanarkand it was just like this! Don't you think I would have developed a trick to getting out of the locker-room without being mobbed?"

Yuna giggled, "Yes, the star player of the Zanarkand Abes would have a few tricks up his sleeves," she laced her fingers with his, "just like that shot at the end of the game! That was amazing!"

Tidus smirked, "Yeah, that shot has always been a favorite of mine!" he began to walk away with her deeper into Luca, "it was meant for this cute brunette I saw."

"Really?" Yuna played along, "where was she seated?"

"Somewhere in the East Block." He said playing coy.

"Front row?"

Tidus nodded, "Fifth seat from the right!"

"Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous!"

"Really?" Yuna asked surprised.

Tidus' smile only grew wider, "Yeah! And she has these eyes you just get lost in!"

Yuna blushed hard and gave him a light shove.

"And the best part is that we are going on a date tonight."

"Where are you going?"

Tidus winked and pulled her closer, "Well _we _are going somewhere special, but I can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

"Tidus!" Yuna complained.

Tidus let out a big laugh before racing off, "Hey if you can catch me, I'll tell you!"

Yuna started after him, "This will be easy!"

Tidus rounded a corner and Yuna followed only to be tackled into a hug by Tidus.

The two were laughing so hard that they could barely breathe.

When the duo calmed down, Yuna smiled, "I caught you," she whispered before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I guess you did!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her kiss, "And for you prize you get to chose where we are going." He muttered between kisses.

But the only answer he got was Yuna, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a while oblivious of the stares they were getting from the random passersby when Tidus broke off the kiss suddenly.

Yuna looked up at him confused.

"But one thing, Yuna," she nodded, "no bars!"

"Oh poopie!"

**

* * *

**

**Ok this is my first FFX one-shot I hoped you liked it. I had been playing FFX recently and I really started to get back into it, so I read a couple fanfics. And you know what I realized? They are all depressing! Gosh! Most of them were about people recreating the final moment with Tidus and Yuna on the airship at the end of FFX, which is fine if you want to write about that, or about Yuna being depressed and whistling for Tidus, but he never comes back. Then half the other ones were about Yuna and Tidus not working out because Yuna changed too much. I mean that's cool too, it has an interesting point of view, but sometimes (for me most of the time) you just want a happy ending and see what their life is like after they finally got back together! **

**So I'm starting this: **_**Life in Spira**_**. I'm not sure how far this will go, but it will just be a series of one-shots in no particular order about Tidus and Yuna's life, and maybe some of the others life in Spira.**

**Last thing! The last part of this story, the part about Tidus saying no to bars, is actually a reference to one of my favorite FFX-2 stories, **_**Public Displays of Drunken Affection**_** by Miss Maggie. Seriously funny and a good read! So GO READ IT! Disclaimer: I do not own that plot or story and it owned entirely by Miss Maggie. **


	2. First Week Paradise

The first week that Tidus was back, was full of Yuna's happiest times. Each day felt like a new adventure, even though they spent it doing the same thing as the day before. They would take long walks around the island. Even fiends did not disturb their peace. When they would reach the beach, Yuna would walk up to greet the small waves crashing down on the shore. Her boots would be discarded. She would look for sea shells while he would just watch, but watching was never that exciting. So Tidus would sneak up behind her and grab her around the waist. He would surprise her with a kiss, which she would eagerly return, yet he would surprise her even more when he had walked them deep enough into the water that he could dunk her under the waves.

She would come up, sputtering water, while he would let out a lively laugh before he, too, was dragged under. The whole moment was reminiscent of their first kiss in the Macalania forest. He would hold her close why they kissed in the clear blue ocean water. It was sweet and full of love.

When they came up for air, the two broke in a water war, splashing and dunking the other as much as they could.

This would go on for a while before the couple would make their back to the beach and lie in the sand, having their clothes dry in the warm island sun. Tidus would ask questions about his two years away, and Yuna would gladly answer them. The questions would fade, and their interest would turn to the world above them, just gazing at the clouds and the clear blue sky.

Their favorite time of day together was at sunset. They would sit in the bleach white sand, surveying the orange sun painting the sky crimson while having light dance across the golden surf.

Tidus would gently help her up, and Yuna would stand up right into his kiss. Lips would work against lips for what would seem like forever before the couple would walk, hand-in-hand, up the hill to reach the village.

The village would be out celebrating again, seeing how they were in the time of the Eternal Calm and that Tidus, a village friend had finally returned to be with Yuna; the village was in high spirits.

The duo sat quietly at the edge of the bonfire, a little bit away from the crowd. Yuna would be leaning into Tidus' side while their hands were laced together. Tidus' free hand would be resting comfortably on her left hip, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Tidus would whisper small comments into Yuna's ear, sending shivers down her spine because of his warm breath. Yuna would occasionally smile and laugh, and make her own comment which would cause him to chuckle. Yuna would play with his hand, taking off his single black glove to feel his hand. They were still rough from their previous adventure together, but she could tell the calluses were beginning to fade. Her hands were small compared to his, but still held the same marks.

Yuna's head would find its spot in the crook of his neck. She would close her eyes and take deep breaths, taking in his scent. Tidus would smile down at her before glancing at the party that was slowly fading. Lulu and Wakka could be seen together, holding young Vidina, while just relaxing in the other's company. Most of the Aurochs belted, off key, old folk songs while stumbling over each other in clumsy drunkenness, even the village elder had a red flushed face from a few drinks. When it seemed like no one else was left in the village and the fire was put out, Tidus would scoop Yuna up in his arms and carry her into their hut.

Tidus always liked this moment out of their day the best. Yuna had changed, and it was as clear as day to him. From all the stories of her adventure in the last two years, to her mannerisms, and, of course, the way she dressed, Tidus could tell Yuna had really grown up. But she was still Yuna to him, the same girl he fell in love with. She was still gentle, even though she was more outgoing than she once was, and she was still caring. He could still read he like a book, and, sure, her newfound independence had made Tidus feel a little unneeded, but it was times like these when she was asleep in his arms that he felt like nothing had really changed. That she was still a summoner in need of her guardian.

The once guardian would lay his summoner gently on her bed before making his way over to his small little mat in the floor, they hadn't found him a place to stay yet, and this was the best they could manage on short notice.

Before he would leave, he would give her a soft peck on the lips. He would then take one step away when a hand would shoot up and catch his. This is when he would see her at her most vulnerable. She would look up at him with her bi-colored eyes, pleading with him not to go. Guilt would make his chest ache. They both knew he was there to stay, but the fear of losing him was still fresh in her mind.

He would give her a sad smile while whispering something along the lines that he would never leave her again or that it was okay. He would climb over her into bed, pulling her close into his chest. His arms would wrap around her waist, giving her a sense of security, a sense of warm, a sense of love. Tidus would then begin a trail of soft, feathery kisses down her neck, mumbling about how much he loved her and how much he needed her. Soon, Tidus would slowly stop kissing her and his arms would loosen up, and that was when Yuna knew he was asleep.

That's when Yuna's favorite part of the day would begin, in the dead of the night. She would lie awake, closely listening to the beat of his heart and the sound of his breath. This is when she knew he was alive, that he was there to stay. All her doubts would be washed away like the waves washing away the foot prints on Besaid's white beach. She would be gradually lulled asleep by his heart's steady rhythm.

Then they would wake up the next day in each other's arms, sharing a moment of pure bliss to start another day on their island paradise.

* * *

**Okie dokie! This is about the couple's first week together. I know that's probably not that original, but I wanted to give my own rendition of it. I hoped everyone liked it! I'm not sure if I getting Yuna just right. I mean I've played FFX dozens of times, so her character from the game is engraved in my mind. And I have watched a lot of story line from FFX-2, and I have played a few hours in it, (I didn't like the game play style that much and it just didn't feel as right playing without all the other characters, plus I want to make sure I don't miss anything, so I'm kinda paranoid to play it, weird right?), but that was a while ago, while FFX is still fresh in my mind. So if anyone has any advice on Yuna or would like to make any comments where I can improve that would be great! Or if I'm actually getting it right, that would be nice to hear too!**

**Also if anybody was wondering why I chose the Al Bhed Psyches for the team the Aurochs would face in **_**Blitzball Date**_**, it is because if you ever played blitzball in FFX they are the hardest team to face! I mean the game's plot line makes a big deal about the Luca Goers, but they are nothing compared to the Psyches! I mean Nimrook?! He's amazing! I would kill to have him as my goalie!**

**But other than that I think I just about got everything I wanted to say out. Please review! Tell me what you liked or disliked, or even something you would like to see, whatever you can think of! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Tell me if I'm doing a good job with Tidus too!**


	3. A Cook's Delight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 or any of the characters associated with it.**

I never realized this on our journey together, but Yuna is a terrific cook! Ever since I returned to the island, she has been cooking me dinner every night. Each dish has its own flair and taste. Her fried tempura is the best tempura I have ever tasted. Her domburi is excellent; every night she makes that dish I always ask for seconds, especially when it is oyakodon domburi. And her yakisoba always tastes different from the usual dish I have. She says she puts and extra ingredient in it, but she won't ever tell me what it is!

Her cooking is incredible. She always puts so much effort into it too. Her hands are so nibble. All I can see when she is chopping vegetables, is a blur. She just rushes around our small kitchen attending to each part of the dish so that it is perfect. The vegetables are never soggy, the meat is always cooked perfectly, and the soups are never too runny. And she can flip anything! It doesn't matter what it is, but she always manages, with little ease, to get it back into the pan without dropping a single piece of food.

But, I have to say the best part of it is when her face lights up when I tell her how good it is. She gives a bright smile and tastes it herself. Yuna always make a remark about how something is off, like there too much salt or she should have added more wasabi. But that always ends when I give her a quick peck on the cheek and tell her it's perfect.

All of Yuna's dishes taste good, except one. I can't stand her chazuke. It isn't that she cooks it bad because when Wakka and Lulu come over, they always rant about how amazing it is. I just hate chazuke. Yet out of all the dishes Yuna makes, it is the one she makes the most. Every time she makes it, I scarf it down so fast; so that I don't have to taste it, but that only makes her think I love it so much. So every time we have the meal, I end up have three servings of it before finally leaving the dinner table.

I tried talking to Wakka about it, but he just laughed and said, "Ya whipped brudda!"

Lulu's advice was better: be honest, but it still would be hard.

It had been two weeks since we had chazuke, which I was happy about, but my luck came to an end when I walked in the door and was greeted by the familiar smell of green tea and salmon: chazuke.

Yuna turned around and came and gave me a kiss, "Dinner will be ready in a few!" she greeted before returning to the sizzling salmon.

I sat down at the table, waiting to get tonight's meal over with. Yuna, with a smile, placed a warm bowl of chazuke in front of me. She sat down and began to eat, but I wouldn't touch the bowl. She had gotten a quarter of a way through the bowl when she noticed I wasn't eating.

"Tidus, what's wrong?"

Noticing my mistake, I grabbed my chop sticks and began to play with the rice, "Nothing's wrong, Yuna!" I took a deep whiff of the meal, and suddenly wished I hadn't. I began to feel nauseous.

Yuna began to look even more worried. She placed a cool hand on my forehead, "Are you sure? You look awful pale," I still didn't make move to eat the awful food, "and you're not eating your chazuke."

I frowned. This was it! I was finally going to tell her!

"Yuna!" she gave me her full attention, "I—ummm…I just wanted to say—ahem…"

I could hear Wakka's laughing, egging me on.

"I don't like chazuke."

Yuna's face fell, "You don't?"

I shook my head.

"But you would always eat so much—"

I cut her off, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Oh," her eyes fell to the ground in disappointment.

"Yuna! Don't be sad! You are a great cook and I love all your meals!" my voice began to fade, "I just don't like this one…"

Yuna smiled, "It is okay. I will just give the rest of this to Lulu and Wakka. I made a little extra for you tonight, but seeing how you won't be eating it," she stood up from the table and began to pack up the chazuke.

"Are you sure you aren't mad?" I asked.

"No, its fine." Yuna smiled even more.

I've know Yuna for almost two years now, and she has changed a lot in those two years we were apart, but one thing hasn't changed. She still gives a fake smile when she is sad. And that smile she was giving me was definitely a fake smile.

She gathered up the dish and walked out our little hut towards Wakka's. That's when I felt really guilty. I didn't mean to make her sad, but, hey, you don't like what you don't like. Trying to think of what I could do to make it up to her, I came across a small idea. It was going to be tough, but I could make it work.

Yuna came back to the hut over an hour later, and I could tell she was still a little depressed. She didn't even notice I was bustling around the kitchen hurrying to finish what I was doing. She sat down on our bed, and let out a deep sigh. I hurried over to her hiding something behind my back.

"Yuna?"

She glanced up at me with a questioning look.

I pulled the plate of melon pans from behind my back. They were all lopsided and they didn't look as good as the ones Yuna usually made, but they were still melon pans all the same.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Yuna looked curiously at the misshaped bread, before taking a small bite out of one. I saw her face cringe, and smiled when she said they had original taste. I took my own bite out of one and almost spat it right back out. Yuna began to laugh at my reaction, and I, too, joined her. We both were sitting on the bed when she spoke.

"It's okay that you don't like it," she gave me a slight nudge; "I don't like your melon pans."

"Hey," I answered in mock anger, "I worked hard on those!"

She giggled, kissing me. I dropped the plate and scooped her up into my arms, so that she was on my lap. When we stopped for air, Yuna let out a small laugh, while licking her lips.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

Yuna smiled, "Now that was sweet," and she went in for another kiss.

**Okay another one-shot for **_**Life in Spira**_**! I actually got this idea from watching some scenes from the Last Mission in FFX-2. On level 40, Rikku starts to get mad at Yuna for spending her time on the island doing nothing. Yuna tries to defend herself by saying she watches the sea and takes walks with Tidus, but the funniest one was where she said she makes a ton of dishes for Tidus. **

**And we all know how much of a softy Tidus is, so I thought it would be funny for him to not like one of her dishes and not say anything about it. **

**So tell me what you think! Did you like it, not like it, thought the characters were all wrong, thought they were good, etcetera… Thanks for reading! **


	4. A Gunner's Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or X-2 or any of the characters. **

* * *

Besaid was a quiet island. The village was small, the island was small, even the population was small. Tidus, at first, felt that it was somewhat suffocating. In Zanarkand, you could get lost for hours wandering around between the tall buildings, and everyone was so different; the people seemed to be in a never-ending supply. But, Tidus' love for the island, along with the love of a particular girl on the island, grew every day. Soon the tranquility of the island was something Tidus rather enjoyed. He would take long walks around the island with his girl, Yuna, just taking in the scenery. Today was one of those days, but with the absence of Yuna.

Tidus smiled as he took a deep breath, filling his senses with the smell of the ocean breeze with the scent of tropical flowers wafting in it. The only sounds he could hear were the distant cries of the seagulls. His skin was cool in the shade of the trees and overgrowth, and his eyes were closed, only seeing black. This was the life.

He was totally relaxed; at least he was until he heard gunshots. His eyes shot open, and he went running towards the source. His heart was erratic with the fear that someone was being attacked be fiends. Tidus soon stumbled upon the gunner; it was Yuna, skillfully taking down hordes of fiends that would continually come after her.

The fiends slowly faded away one by one till there were none left. Tidus could see the intense look on her face. Sweat was beading on her brow, and her muscles were poised to make any quick moves if she needed to. Her guns were still smoking. She tensed up as someone jogged up beside her; it was Beclem.

"Nice job, summoner," he gave her a pat on the back, "a new record. Must be practicing," he began to take off, "good to see at least one of you are! Tell Tidus to get his butt down to the beach more often; he could use some practice."

Yuna giggled while Tidus frowned, "What do you mean practice? I practice every day, sometimes twice a day! I could kick his little Crusader tail out of the Sphere Pool." Tidus mumbled to himself.

Sighing, Tidus began to make his way over towards his girl. His foot snapped a branch under his weight, and loud bang resounded throughout the area. Tidus froze and raised his hands into the air. Yuna's eyes trailed onto him before becoming wide with alarm.

"Tidus!"

Tidus was too paralyzed to move or even answer. Yuna came hustling over with worry on her face.

"I am so sorry!" she cried as she began to fret over him, checking him over for any wounds, "Did I hit you?"

Tidus came out of his trance and began to act hurt, "Oh yeah you got me!" Yuna's face fell, "Oh the pain!" Tidus whined.

"Where!"

He smiled, "Right here," and he brought Yuna's hand up to his heart. He gave her a small peck on the cheek, "You got me!"

"Tidus!" she yelled before her face burned bright red.

Tidus let out a cheerful laugh as Yuna chased him down to the beach.

"You know that wasn't funny," Yuna whispered as they watched the sunset, "I could have really hurt you."

Tidus smiled and rubbed her back reassuringly, "I know," he gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "that was mean. I won't do it again."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Tidus said crossing his figure over his heart.

"Good."

They sat comfortably in the silence, before Tidus asked a question, "So how did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Like what?"

Tidus rolled his eyes, "You know! Like you've been doing it all you life!" he said shooting invisible monsters with his finger, "You didn't miss once!"

Yuna giggled, "It's not that hard when you learn the trick."

"You think I could learn?" Tidus asked curiously.

Yuna nodded, standing up. She led him off the beach into a more secluded portion of the jungle. He glanced around to see a group of trees with targets carved into them

"This is where I would practice when I would come back to the island after Sphere Hunting with Rikku and Paine," she twirled one of her guns in her hand before lashing out, having the bullet hit one of the trees directly on a bull's eye.

She walked over to Tidus, handing him the gun, "Let's start by seeing you stance!" he stood still, unsure, "come on!" she said with a smile.

Tidus hesitantly shifted into a position. He spread his legs equally apart, but had his right leg foreword slightly. He steadied the gun with both hands. Yuna studied him with her eyes for a second, "Why don't you give that a try?"

Tidus aimed for the target and pulled the trigger. His bullet went off to the side, barely grazing the side of the tree.

Embarrassed, Tidus' face began to turn bright red. Yuna let out a small giggle, "It's okay. First," she glanced down, "let's fix your feet. You are right handed so lead with your left," Tidus made the correction, "and here," Yuna gently brought her arms around him lightly touching his arms, bringing them in closer. Tidus' skin began to burn at her touch, "and relax your grip on the gun," her fingers grazed his, "Use your arm as a guide to aim," Yuna whispered in his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Tidus shift his head down a little, and subconsciously closed his right eye.

"Now fire."

He pulled the trigger and the gun went off. The bullet went spiraling towards the tree and embedded itself in the bark. It was slightly off target, but was much better than the first.

Yuna nodded, "Good, now if you practice that, you'll be hitting the mark in no time." She glanced up through the trees, to see that it was getting darker, "We better head back or we'll be fighting off fiends all night." She turned to leave when Tidus called after her.

She turned around.

"Bang!" Tidus mocked, acting like he had shot the gun. She looked at him questioningly before he pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I got you."

She smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck, playing this the ends of his short hair, "It seems that your aim is already getting better."

He gave her an impish smile, "You know it." He then captured her lips with his. They weren't going to make it home before sun down, but that didn't matter because that means they had the whole night to work on Tidus' aim and _other_ things, seeing Tidus was always one for _practice_.

**

* * *

**

**Cool! Well this one is done! I got this idea when…well I don't know when, but I always thought it would be fun to write. I'm not sure if I exactly like how it turned out, but I think it is fine. I tried giving Yuna a little bit of a rougher edge than I usually give her, so I hope it works! As always, tell me what you thought about it! Reviews are nice and they help me see what I need to do if something is wrong. Plus if I think no one is reviewing that means no one likes it which means me being less likely to write something that everyone hates!**

**If anyone has any ideas or wants to see something in particular, just ask! I listen and I will try and see what I can do for you!**


	5. A Leap of Fayth

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or places associated with it.**

* * *

The waves calmly crashed over the shore of Besaid. The waves' sound soothing to the ear, and the breeze gentle to the skin. The sun was setting quietly, and its glow warmed those who were still enjoying their time on the beach. Laughter of children could be heard off in the distance, and the cries of seagulls echoed now and again.

"I'm going to win!"

"Oh no you aren't!"

A couple came running out of the forest: a young woman being chased by a man. As they approached the beach the man tackled the woman; the two of them hitting the sand and rolling the rest of the way down the beach.

When they came to a stop the woman pouted, "That's no fair! You cheated!"

"Hey! You never said I couldn't do that. Anything goes, remember!"

The woman flopped back onto the beach, "You just wait till next time. I'll beat you, and I won't cheat either!"

"Whatever you say, Yuna." Tidus said with a laugh as he rolled off to the side so that they were both on their backs looking up at the rose colored sky.

"Yuna?"

She looked over at Tidus, "Hmmm?"

Tidus smiled when he saw her face. Her skin was lightly tanned from their time on Besaid; it wasn't as dark as his, but it was still tan. Her hair was splayed out around her, its color a light pastel brown. He knew it was soft, seeing he had touched it many times before. Her lips were smooth and pink. And then there were her eyes, each one a different color: green and blue. They were staring at him right now in curiosity. He felt so alive when her eyes focused on him. Her eyebrows were slightly raised, waiting from him to speak.

"Oh nothing," he scooted closer towards her, "I just wanted you to look at me."

"You are so cheesy," Yuna giggled at his remark.

"Hey!"

"I'm looking at you, now what?" Yuna scooted even closer so that they were hair's length apart.

Tidus smiled, "Huh, I don't know…maybe I'll kiss you."

Yuna smiled back, "Hmmmm, why don't you try that?"

"Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Yuna beamed up a Tidus, "I love you too."

Tidus grinned back. Yuna closed her eyes as Tidus brought his hand to her cheek. Everything was perfect. Tidus froze.

His fingers went through her cheek.

Tidus began to shake, _"No reason to panic. Maybe it was just my imagination," _he reached towards her again. His hand phased through her once more.

"No."

Yuna's eyes opened when she heard the panic in his voice.

"Tidus?"

Tidus jumped away from her, "No! This can't be happening!" His breathing became labored.

Yuna stood up, "Tidus, what's wrong?"

Tidus waved his hands—trying to stop her from approaching—as he turned to run, "Don't come any closer!"

Yuna dashed after him quickly, following him into the forest. She came within three feet of him when she tried to tackle him, falling right through him.

Tidus stopped when he saw her fall to the ground. Both were frozen in shock.

Yuna shakily looked up at him, searching for an explanation, but she saw his face—tears unshed in his eyes—she knew what was happening.

"No, please stay!" she stood before him, pleading.

Tears began to fall from his eyes, "I can't."

"You promised you wouldn't leave me again! You promised!" Yuna began to cry herself.

"Yuna, I—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Birds flew from the trees as her voice echoed through the forest.

"I don't want to hear it." She barely whispered before running away.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled.

Everything was slowly fading as she disappeared into the forest. And then suddenly everything was black.

* * *

"NO!" Tidus thrashed around before sitting up. He was soaked in sweat. Tidus looked around panicked. He was in the Celsius's cabin area. He glanced around to see Rikku sprawled across her bed—almost falling off—with a tiny stuffed chocobo in her arms. Paine slept like she would spring awake at any moment. Yuna rested on the bed in the middle. She looked peaceful as her chest went up and down in the rhythm of her breathing. Tidus's own breathing began to slow as he realized that everything was just a dream. He looked at his hands to see that they weren't transparent. He even pinched himself.

He swung his feet off the couch before dropping his head into his hands, "Damn, another nightmare. Each one feels more real than the last."

Tidus glanced up to see that everyone was still asleep. Deciding he needed a breath of fresh air, Tidus quietly tiptoed down the stairs and towards the elevator. He nearly died when the door hissed open, but was glad when he realized everyone was still asleep. Punching a few buttons, the elevator began to move towards the deck.

The night wind felt nice against Tidus's fevered skin. Nightmares always wound him up like this, but an easy breeze could always calm his nerves. But, even with the night air blowing on him, tears still escaped from his eyes.

Wiping one from his cheek, Tidus gave out a harsh chuckle, "Crying over some little nightmare? How stupid can I get!"

"I don't think it's stupid."

Tidus whipped around—tears still in his eyes—to see Yuna standing in the door of the elevator.

Tidus tried to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes, "Ahh, Yuna, what are you doing up at this time?"

She took a step forward, walking out onto the deck, "I could ask you the same thing."

Tidus coughed, trying to hide the fact that his voice was still a little shaky, "I just needed some fresh air. That cabin gets stuffy at night."

Yuna didn't answer as she looked out at the night sky.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I think I got enough fresh air, so I'm going back to bed. Goodnight Yuna." Tidus began to walk towards the door.

"It's okay to be afraid." Tidus turned back to see Yuna still looking out at the sky, her hands clasped around her back. "I'll always be here for you." Yuna looked back at Tidus over her shoulder.

Tidus dropped his head, trying to hold the tears back. His jaw was set and his fists clenched as his body shook.

"_I won't cry in front of her. I won't cry in front of her."_

A small touch on his cheek caused Tidus to look up. Yuna was gazing at him—compassion and understanding in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tidus shed the tears that were held in his eyes.

Cool hands gently swept away the hot tears as they rolled down his cheeks.

Yuna smiled at him, "It's okay."

Tidus gave a weak smile back before hugging her tightly. He could feel her warm body pressed against his. He could feel both their hearts beating in rhythm with the other. Tidus fought back a sob when he understand that he was real, and he wouldn't pass through her like he did a few years ago on top of the Fahrenheit after defeating Sin.

Tidus felt Yuna bury her head into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

Soon Yuna looked up at him, giving him courage to speak.

"I'm a dream. I have always been one. And it scares me so much. I used to dream about going home, but now I don't want to. During those two years that I was in the Farplane, I only could think of you and how I wanted to be with you." Tidus held Yuna at arm's length, looking her over with a sad smile, "And here you are, and I'm with you, and we're together, and I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life."

Yuna smiled at him, her heart beating fast at what he said, "I don't think I've been this happy in my whole life either."

Tidus smiled softly before continuing on, "But, there's this fear in the back of my mind that I'm going to disappear. That one day I'm going to wake up back in the Farplane and have no way back to you. And I don't think I can take that." He looked down at the deck, unable to look at Yuna.

Yuna gently placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling his head up so his gaze would meet hers. Her eyes tenderly pushing him forward.

"And that's why I have these nightmares that cause me to wake up so panicked and terrified that I'm going to disappear," he gave her an ashamed grin, "Pathetic, right?"

"I have nightmares too."

Tidus's eyebrows rose, "You do?"

Yuna nodded, "I also am afraid to lose you again," she stroked his cheek as she studied him, "but I've come to realize that I'll never lose you. That you will always be with me: in my heart."

Tidus's eyes softened, "And you'll be in mine."

"I know it can be hard, but I believe in the Fayth. That he'll keep you here with me for as long as he can."

"How long is that?"

Yuna smiled, "As long as I love you."

"Then I don't got that much time, do I?" Tidus laughed when Yuna frowned and hit him on the shoulder, "I was kidding! I was kidding!"

"Always."

Tidus stopped laughing, "Excuse me?"

"Always: that's how long I'll love you."

"So we'll be together always?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Sounds like a plan to me" He swooped down to give Yuna a kiss. They stay in each other's arms for some time before Tidus broke it off, "We better get back inside, and get some sleep. I don't even want to think of trying to keep up with Rikku for whole day with no sleep."

Yuna laughed, "Believe me you don't, I've tried it."

Tidus punched in the keys to the elevator, "You'll have to tell me about that sometime."

"I'd rather not. Let's just say that Rikku and I are banned from bar in Bevelle because of it."

Echoes of laughter filled the night air as the door swished shut: both to the night and the fears of the past.

The Next Day.

Rikku woke up with a big yawn before jumping out of bed. She stretched her back before jumping in the air.

"Alrighty! A new day! Dr. P, you up?"

Paine rolled over in her bed, "I am now."

"What about you, Yunie—" Rikku stopped to see Yuna in bed, wrapped up in Tidus's arms, both of them sleeping soundly.

Rikku giggled at the sight before turning towards Paine, "Looks like the lovebirds had a good night last night."

Paine raised her head off the bed to see Yuna and Tidus, resting with smiles on their faces, "Looks like it."

"Let's wake them up!" Rikku began to take in a deep breath to yell when Paine grabbed her hand pulling her away from the sleeping couple.

"Oh no you don't." Paine began to drag Rikku down the steps.

"Why not?" Rikku whined.

"Rikku, you're losing respect points."

Rikku stomped as Paine dragged her away, "Oh poopie! Why am I losing respect points?"

Paine pulled Rikku into the elevator, "Because the way you were going to wake them up. I expect better of you." Rikku began to pout, "You should have Brother wake them up. That is much more entertaining." Rikku's frown turned into a smile when she saw Paine's smirk.

"Good thinkin' Dr. P!"

The door swished open to the Bridge. Brother sat in one of the driver's seats.

"Oh Brother!" Rikku said in a singsong tone.

"Fryd ec ed, Rikku?" Brother turned around to see only Paine and Rikku, "Where is Yuna?"

"Oh darn! We forgot about Yuna!" Paine could only shake her head in shame at Rikku's poor acting skills, "Would you go wake her up for us?"

Brother smiled, "Yes! I will go wake Yuna!" He raced out of the Bridge almost knocking into Buddy and Shinra as they walked out of the elevator.

"What was that about?" Buddy asked.

Paine didn't think the smile on Rikku's face could get any bigger, "Just wait and see."

A few minutes later the Gullwings could hear Brother yelling at the top of his lungs in Al Bhed and a few crashes coming from the Cabin.

"I guess he found them."

Rikku and Paine began to laugh while Buddy and Shinra only looked on in confusion. Rikku smiled, this was better than the day she and Yuna got kicked out of that bar, and it was only going to get better.

**

* * *

**

**Whew! It's been a while, hasn't it! I started playing FFX again, wanting to run through the story. And like every time I play FFX, I was struck with inspiration to write about it! So I finally have a few more stories for **_**Life in Spira**_**! Yay!**

**This particular one-shot focused more on Tidus's fear of fading away and dealing with it more than anything. I mentioned Yuna's fear of his disappearance only a little in **_**First Week Paradise**_**, but I don't think I have addressed either of their fears ever since. And that's how this story was created it! It gives a little reality to their world, seeing that there will always be a chance that Tidus would slip away someday. I tried to write this without being depressing, the two looking on the brighter side of things, seeing they usually do! And then I added a little humor at the end to lighten it up!**

**I might be a little rusty. I haven't written a story with them in a while, so tell me what you think! Tell me if they're in character, was the plot interesting, did I write Paine, Rikku, and Brother well, or was that just a mess, feel free to mention if you see any writing errors too!**


	6. An Off Island Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters or place involved with it.**

* * *

Tidus had been practicing a few shots on the beach when he saw the Celsius flying in on the horizon. It had been over a week since Yuna had left on her mission with Paine and Rikku, and Tidus had missed her very much. It was the first time they had to be separate from each other since his return. Tidus threw the ball over his shoulder to Datto, who he had been teaching the Sphere Shot to, as he ran to meet the Gullwings.

The ship sprayed up the water causing a wake in the waves. The dock lowered and Yuna walked out of the airship to see Tidus waiting at the bottom, a smile shining on his face. She returned the smile as she jumped the final distance between the two, tackling Tidus with a hug. He caught her and held her tight as he greeted her with a kiss.

"I missed you." Tidus mumbled between kisses.

"I missed you too." Her arms wrapped around his neck as they continued to kiss.

"Hey, hotshot," Tidus and Yuna broke apart to see Beclem yelling at them, "stop making out and get back to practice. We have a tournament coming up and you got to work hard if you want to be in it!"

Yuna looked down at Tidus as she stroked his cheek, "You are blitzing again?"

"Yeah, when you were gone I realized how much I missed Blitz, so I joined the Aurochs again," Tidus raised his eyebrows, "That's okay, right?"

"Of course," Yuna giggled, "I realized something while we were apart too."

Tidus lowered Yuna to the ground, "What's that?"

"I want to have an adventure!" Tidus arched a brow at her comment, "Remember all those things we promised to do on our journey to defeat Sin? I always thought I would never be able to experience those things because I was going to die, but now we're both free to do whatever we want." She played with the corners of his hoodie, "I want to go on another adventure," she looked up at him with a tender gaze, "and I want it to be with you."

Tidus hugged her close, "Anytime, anyplace. Anywhere you go I'll follow," he pulled her an arm's length away, "I'm your guardian, remember?"

Looking up at his cheerful face, Yuna shook her head, "I'm not a summoner any more."

"But, I'll always be your guardian, summoner or no."

The pounding of her heart felt so fast when he kissed her. She couldn't even think straight, and she just blurted it out.

"Let's go now."

The blitzers face was surprise, "Now?" He looked up at the sky, its color painted orange and pink, "But it's almost dusk, it's going to be dark soon."

"Exactly," Yuna began to pull Tidus towards the ship, "I know exactly where we're going first."

Tidus nodded and looked back at Beclem, who stood impatiently on the beach waiting for his return.

"Beclem! I'm leaving now, and I'll be back as soon as I can! Keep the Aurochs going while I'm gone!"

"Tidus! Get your butt back here right now or you're fired!" Tidus continued to be pulled by Yuna onto the ship, Beclem clenched his fists, "Fine! Go! But you better be back by next week or else!"

Tidus waved over his shoulder as the dock began to close. Beclem angrily kicked a ball at Keepa, who barely managed to catch it before Beclem began to bark orders to the other Aurochs.

* * *

"Tell me where we're going?" Tidus laughed as Yuna led him off the ship, her hands covering his eyes.

"You'll see soon enough."

"It's not going to be some dungeon and this whole thing isn't a ploy for you to kidnap me just so you could have me all to yourself?" He leaned back so he could whisper in her ear, "Because all you had to do was ask."

Yuna rolled her eyes and kept them moving forward, "No, that's not it." They took a few more steps, "Now wait here. And no peaking!"

"Yuna!"

"I'll tell you when you can open your eyes."

Tidus relaxed as he used his other sense to figure out where he was. He listened to hear the flow of water, and the sound of birds chirping in the background, far different from the seagulls on Besaid. The smell wasn't the tropical smell either. The air smelled sweet with flowers, but not like the exotic ones he discovered on his island. He shifted his feet. The ground was gritty and solid, with a few pebbles here and there.

"_So it's not sand. And I can feel a breeze and hear the leaves blowing in it. That rules out Killia and Besaid."_

It was getting cooler but the sun still warmed his skin.

"_Sunlight, water, and forest. That takes out many of the places we've been together."_

Tidus felt a slight rumbling in the ground and frowned, "What the—" He finally figured out where they were.

"You can open your eyes now."

Tidus's eyes blinked open as they took in the landscape. He was at the Moonflow with only a sliver of sunlight left. It slowly disappeared behind the horizon as the moon rose to take the sun's place. Pyreflies exploded from the moonlilies, and the whole river glowed.

"You remembered." Tidus said as stared awestruck at the vision before him.

"Yes, I haven't been to this river at night before," Tidus whirled around to see Yuna standing with her hands clasped behind her back, watching the pyreflies float into the night, "I've been waiting so I could see it with you." She smiled softly at him, "Like you said we would."

Tidus looked back out at the glowing river, "Its…beautiful." He hadn't seen anything quite like it in all Spira. The most he had seen pyreflies was when he was around Sin, and those weren't as peaceful as the ones dancing on the river now. Yuna clutched his arm as she leaned against him, admiring the view along with him.

He studied her as she gazed off into the distance. The light from the pyreflies reflected off her skin, causing her to shine with a soft glow. It gave her a look of radiance and an ethereal appearance. He could see the pyreflies mirrored in her eyes, flowing on the wind. The breeze guided the pyreflies around her, almost like a halo.

Tidus's breath caught. Yuna always looked beautiful, but tonight she was something that he couldn't even describe. The Moonflow suddenly didn't matter Tidus. It was just Yuna.

"Yuna."

Tidus could have sworn she glowed even brighter when she looked up at him with her gentle smile.

"Yes?" Curiosity glinted in her eyes just like the pyreflies.

Tidus brought his hand up to meet her cheek, touching it with a light caress. Yuna leaned into his touch, and her eyes slid shut, savoring his touch. He traced he lips lightly with his thumb; they were slightly puckered at his touch. His left hand rested lightly against her neck as he pulled her towards him: her lips meeting his.

He ran his fingers threw her hair, suddenly wishing he didn't have a glove on so that he could feel the softness of her silk locks. Yuna added pressure to his lips as she snaked her arms around his neck, her fingers playing this the hairs at the base of his neck. It sent a shiver up his spine. He pulled her closer, moving his lips in sync with hers.

The pyreflies danced around the couple as the continued to embrace in the pale moonlight. There was no worries, no thoughts of the world, not even a sense of time: it was just them.

Soon the couple broke apart for air, but they stayed close, resting their heads against the other.

"I love you."

A few tears filled Yuna's eyes. It was the first time he said that to her. Tidus gently swept the tears away, kissing a few along the way.

"I am so happy we got to come back and see this," Tidus glanced out at the river, still sparkling with pyreflies, "and the only thing I want now is that I get share more of these adventures with you. Because this Moonflow is beautiful, and I'll remember this forever, but," Tidus gripped her hand in his, "that's only because I was with you."

Yuna threw her arms around him, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I promise that I'm not going to leave you, Yuna, so let's have more of the adventures: everyday for the rest of our lives."

"Every day?"

Tidus nodded, "Every day."

Yuna pulled back with a grin, "Be prepared because I can make that happen."

"I'm counting on it," Tidus smiled as he leaned in once more for a kiss.

This was the start of many of their adventures together. A new chapter in _their_ story.

* * *

**Not much to say about this one. I've always wanted to write a story about them returning to the Moonflow, and here it is! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. This one is shorter than the others…or at least it feels shorter, but I still hope it was good. Remember I love hearing your thoughts and advice on this story! So don't be afraid to write me about it.**

**Guess what! I finally started to play FFX-2 for real this time! I think I'm at the end of Chapter 3 (or the beginning, I can't remember), where Yuna falls into the Farplane, and encounters Shuyin! I've gotten better at the battle system and is it just me or are the fiends in that game really easy?**

**Well thanks again for reading! :D**


	7. Running in Bevelle

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFX-2 or any of the characters or setting associated with it.**

* * *

If Zanarkand never slept, then Spira was never at peace. At least truly, Tidus thought. Yuna had freed the world from Sin a little over three years ago, but it still needed as much attention as ever. That's why at the crack of dawn Yuna and he had flown to Bevelle to talk to Baralai concerning some matters that Tidus could really care less about. At least he thought could have waited until a time when he was actually awake.

Yuna conversed with Baralai and Nooj for over two hours about what they should do about some strategies for rebuilding Spira. Tidus sat quietly, giving his input everyone once in a while, but mostly just wondered why he was here.

Yet, every time he would see Yuna's determined face and hear her thoughtful tone, he would remember why he came along. He'd lean back in his chair with a smile on his face. After this dull meeting would stop droning on, he'd have Yuna the whole day, with her all to himself; no one to bother them.

And that was enough to keep him going.

* * *

When the meeting finally came to an end, it was noon and Bevelle was bustling with crowds of people, shopping or hurrying to where they needed to be.

Tidus stepped out of the once-Yevon head quarters and stretched, letting out the biggest sigh of relief ever.

"Thank Spira that is over!"

Yuna giggled, "I'm sorry that it took so long. Baralai has always been very precautious with details."

Tidus flashed a smile, and pulled Yuna close, "Doesn't matter because now it's just you and me. And I'm going to take the greatest person Spira has ever seen—who just happens to be my girlfriend—anywhere she wants to go to lunch," he gave her a peck on the forehead, "my treat."

Yuna laughed even more, "Someone is in a good mood!"

"Of course I am! I'm out of that boring meeting! Now let's go!"

Tidus grasped her hand, leading the duo as they made their way into the city.

"Oh and Yuna?" Yuna looked up at her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Never drag me to another one of those meetings again."

"Sure, if next time Tobli harasses me about performing another concert for him, you'll get me out of it."

"Deal."

The couple didn't even care at the stares they were getting as they ran through the city laughing.

* * *

"You really did that!" Tidus held his stomach laughing so hard.

Yuna blushed, but nodded, "It was the only way to get that record sphere from LeBlanc."

"But, really? You had to give her a back massage?"

"Yes," Tidus laughed even more, "but I don't understand why it's so funny."

Tidus took a drink of his water, "It just is. I mean its LeBlanc."

Yuna just shook her head with a smile.

The couple had settled down to have lunch a small café. Yuna had been telling Tidus about a few of her adventures with YRP, and they came across the one where YRP had to sneak into Chateau LeBlanc dressed as a few of LeBlanc's female guards, and Yuna ended up giving LeBlanc a back massage.

"You know," Tidus leaned in close, "I kinda want to know how good these back massages of yours are."

"Maybe you will someday." Yuna shrugged smiling.

Tidus's eyebrows rose, "Maybe?"

"I don't give them out to just anybody."

"Well what do I got to do then?"

"Hmmmm let me think about it." Yuna smiled coyly.

Tidus leaned across the table even more, "Would this work?" he closed the distance between their lips, kissing her softly before pulling away.

"Maybe."

"What if I did it again?" Tidus asked with a smirk.

"I guess you'll just have to try it and see."

They both leaned in and were about to kiss when they heard a voice.

"Where could they be? My sources said they were sighted around here."

Both whipped their heads to look at the owner of the voice. There stood Shelinda, mike in hand, searching the crowd for someone.

Tidus and Yuna froze

"Shit! She's after me!" "She's trying to find me!"

Tidus and Yuna looked at each other in surprise.

"She's after you? No, she's after me!" Both said in unison. They glanced back at Shelinda, who was still scanning the crowd. Tidus grabbed menu and held it in front of them, so that she wouldn't spot the couple.

"What's she after you for?" Yuna asked.

Tidus let out a groan, "She's has been hounding me for weeks. A picture here, an interview there, she has been stalking me ever since I started Blitzball again." Tidus furrowed his eyebrows, "Why is she stalking you?"

Yuna sighed, "She always asks me about the Gullwings and my life as High Summoner, but I wouldn't call it stalking. She just has admired me ever since our journey to defeat Sin."

Tidus nodded, "So she's stalking you?"

"Tidus!"

Tidus just shrugged, "Stalking is stalking, no matter which way you spin it. Besides she's really annoying that just adds to her stalking quotient."

"She's not annoying—" Tidus raised an eyebrow "—ok she might be a little trying, but she means well."

"Well then, why don't you go up and say hi to her?" A smirked danced across Tidus's face as Yuna paled.

"I would rather not."

"That's what I thought," Tidus glanced over the menu to see Shelinda still in the crowd, asking a poor man, who looked like he was dying to get away, a few questions, "Let's get out of here before she notices us."

"Good idea." They both slowly rose from the table, trying not to attract any attention, and started off in the opposite direction of where Shelinda stood.

"Alright, we'll wait till were out of her sight then we'll book it."

Yuna nodded as she held his hand, trying to walk as casual as possible.

However, the young couple wasn't that lucky as Shelinda looked up from her interview and spotted the couple in the crowd.

"Oh High Summoner Yuna! Wait Lady Yuna, I have a few questions for you!"

Tidus didn't even look back as he started to sprint, pulling Yuna along, "Run! She's spotted us!"

Shelinda was surprised, but started soon after them with a sphere in hand recording everything.

"Lady Yuna is running away with a mystery man. Who is this man? And what is their relationship? I am pursing to find out more."

Tidus and Yuna dodged pedestrians as they ran down the streets of Bevelle, Shelinda following close behind.

"Is she still following us?"

Yuna glanced back to see the determined look on the former acolytes face, "Yes, she's still there."

"Damnit! We got to lose her!" Tidus look around to see small alley, "Bingo!" Quickly turning, Tidus pulled Yuna into the alley, hiding behind a few barrels. Tidus glanced over the barrels to see Shelinda looking around desperately.

"Darn! I lost sight of the two!" Shelinda looked down at the sphere, "But I do have some good footage. I guess that it will have to do."

When it appeared like Shelinda was long gone, Tidus and Yuna finally stepped out from the alley.

"That was close!" Tidus stretched and let out a sigh of relief.

Yuna spoke up, "Wouldn't it have been easier to just answer a few of her questions instead of running all across Bevelle?"

Tidus shrugged, "Probably, but this was more fun! Besides it didn't hurt anyone."

Yuna smiled, "I guess you're right, but she'll give us a lot of trouble next time she sees us."

"We'll just make sure we still can out run her when that time comes." Tidus clutched Yuna's hand, "Now let's get back to the ship. I'm pretty sure Brother doesn't want to spend his whole day waiting for us!"

Yuna nodded with a smile, following Tidus through the winding streets of Bevelle.

* * *

Tidus and Yuna had decided not to go back to Besaid for the next day they would be heading out to Tidus's next Blitzball match. So they were on Celsius in the Cabin when Barkeeper was watching the sphere.

"Oh whash theesh? Mish Yoona ish on the sphere."

Yuna looked up from their table in surprise, "What?" she got up from the table and rushed over to the bar to get a better look at the sphere. Shelinda was speaking on the sphere.

"—High Summoner Yuna was spotted in Bevelle today. She was seen with a young man whose identity is unknown. When approached, she and the young man quickly dashed from the area. I quickly followed after the two—knowing that there was a story—but they soon alluded me."

A scene of the chase flashed in a small square to the left of Shelinda as she gave her report. Yuna gasped as she saw her and Tidus running through the streets.

"The man's identity is still unknown, but many sources said that the two were seen earlier this day walking together, and others spotted the two sitting down for lunch at one of Bevelle's many cafés known for attracting young couples for dates. Are the two dating or is it just friendship? Is this Lady Yuna's secret love? The one she had been looking over Spira for? I can only speculate, but I will not rest until this mystery man is revealed! Until next time!"

The camera quickly shifted to the anchor, "Thank you Shelinda. After these commercials we will cover our next story: Shoopufs gone wild! A story of a Hypello's heroic actions that saved a Ronso and her cub."

Barkeeper shook his head, "That's imposhibble," he switched the channel "….no shoopuf goesh crazy. Hmpfh." Barkeeper went back to cleaning a few dishes as a Blitzball game played on the sphere.

Yuna still stood staring at the sphere with her jaw dropped. It wasn't until she heard the swish of the door did Yuna turn around to see Tidus, trying to sneak out of the room.

"Tidus!"

Tidus jumped in the elevator, smashing the buttons trying to get to a different floor as quick as possible. As the door began to slide shut Tidus thought he was in the clear, but Yuna bolted in as the door shut.

"It's not as bad as you think!"

"Tidus, everyone in Spira thinks I have a secret lover!"

"Yeah but—" Tidus tried to think of something to say, but couldn't come up with anything, "—ok it's pretty bad, but I'll make it up to you!"

Yuna put her hands on her hips, "And how do you think you're going to do that?"

Tidus gave a weak smile, "Would another kiss cover it?"

"Try again."

Tidus began to think, "You want me to clean the house for the next few weeks?"

"Nope."

"Shine the Celsius?"

"No."

"Give you a massage?" Tidus said trying to get a laugh out of Yuna.

"I don't think so," Yuna said, not even cracking a smile.

"Then what?" Tidus asked, stumped on what he should do.

"Let's just say the problem is part of the solution."

Tidus paled, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, next time Shelinda finds us you have to stay behind while I run away."

"Oh come on, Yuna! Anything but that!" Tidus was begging.

The elevator pinged open, and Yuna stepped out, but not before pressing a few keys on the dash, "Yes that, and you'll be helping Brother in the engine room tonight."

"But Brother hates me!"

Yuna smirked, "Not my problem," she waved him a goodbye as the door shut, "Bye sweetie!"

"Yuna!" It was too late, the door had already closed and the elevator was now descending.

Tidus groaned as he slid against the wall to the floor. The door swished open to Brother and Shinra, tinkering with engine. Brother looked at the door and glared at Tidus when he saw him. Tidus groaned even more when he realized that this was going to be a long night.

"_Note to self: never make Yuna mad…EVER!"_

* * *

**So it has been a while since I've updated this story, hasn't it? Well I guess that's what happens when life is going and you're always busy with the real world. I hadn't forgotten about this and I think I have a few more chapters for this too, but I got to write a few things for them to work first, so hopefully I can give you guys an update with these new chapters sooner or later. **

**So this chapter came from the idea of Shelinda being a news reporter in FFX-2, which is super fitting because in FFX she was all up in Yuna's business and would not stop bugging the group about everything! She literally bugged the crap out of me. Every time I play FFX and I see her in the distance on the screen, I'm always like "Shit, here comes Shelinda…why can't I run!?" So then that led to the idea that what if Tidus and Yuna were out and Shelinda was the annoying paparazzi person chasing them? And bam this is what I got! Sorry if it is short!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. Tell me what you think about it! You like it? Hate it? Want to see more? Think I should update more? Whatever just give me some feedback and I'll do my best to help out.**

**Also thank you for those who still read this story after all this time! It is nice to know people still care about this story!**


End file.
